


sometimes a dog can be a wingwoman

by flooded_in_the_sky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dog BB-8 (Star Wars), Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, i could not stop thinking about this until i actually wrote it, more like meet-not-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooded_in_the_sky/pseuds/flooded_in_the_sky
Summary: Bee had barking in her Walk Time Bark nonstop for five minutes despite the fact that both Poe’s watch and the clock on the wall said it wasn’t walk time yet. But as he stared out the little window facing his desk and stretched his arms, he couldn’t help thinking that she had the right idea.“Alright, you beast, let me get my coat on,” Poe called and stood up. As if she understood, Bee skittered across the ancient hardwood floors to his tiny home office, wagging her tail in glee. “Yes, it’s walk time, you win. I don’t know why you picked now, but we’re going.”101 Dalmatians meeting scene but it's Finn and Poe. This is the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 27





	sometimes a dog can be a wingwoman

Bee had barking in her Walk Time Bark nonstop for five minutes despite the fact that both Poe’s watch and the clock on the wall said it wasn’t walk time yet. But as he stared out the little window facing his desk and stretched his arms, he couldn’t help thinking that she had the right idea.

“Alright, you beast, let me get my coat on,” Poe called and stood up. As if she understood, Bee skittered across the ancient hardwood floors to his tiny home office, wagging her tail in glee. “Yes, it’s walk time, you win. I don’t know why you picked now, but we’re going.”

He pulled on a jacket because the weather didn’t quite get the memo that it was technically spring, and clipped Bee’s leash to her collar. She was off in an instant, dragging him out of the condo and down the stairs to the park nearby like she was on a mission. She sniffed around for a few moments at the giant tree that sat at the front of the park before taking off again, and Poe felt like his arm was close to being ripped off. 

“When did you get so strong, Beebee?” he asked, but she paid him no mind, stopping to bark at a couple of ducks minding their business on the other side of the pond. “Stop that,” he said, tugging at her leash gently. “No yelling, it’s rude.”

Bee sniffed in disapproval but continued on the little path around the pond, stopping once to bark at a rabbit before she reached one of the benches around the loop. Poe would stop at one of them to call his dad for a few minutes while Bee did her very important routine investigations of the grass, or just to sit and get a bit of fresh air, something that kept getting harder and harder to do, what with his work hours. 

He let his mind wander from that to the giant tree coming up in the distance and the man sitting on the bench across from it, reading a book. He wore a thin hoodie over a t-shirt and sweatpants, and Poe had to wonder how he wasn’t cold. Bee slowed down as they passed him and pulled Poe across the path to the tree, where the ducks were much closer. She started to bark at them again with a little more vigor, like she remembered why she was mad at them for existing. 

“Come on, what did I say about yelling at the ducks?” Poe asked with a gentle tug on the leash, but Bee was hellbent on chasing them away. They started to glide towards the edge of the pond, and she yanked away from Poe, pulling the leash right out of his hand. “Bee! No, come back here!”

She bolted away from him, originally on a collision course with the ducks still in the pond, but got distracted by an errant squirrel. Poe was so busy trying to chase after her that he hardly noticed the man from the bench also trying to catch her near the creek that fed into the pond. He stepped on her leash and grabbed her by the collar while she barked furiously at the squirrel, now up a nearby tree. That gave Poe plenty of time to catch up to them. 

“Thank you so much, oh my God,” Poe said upon meeting them. 

“It’s no problem, really,” the man said, handing Poe the leash and letting go of Bee’s collar. “She really wanted that squirrel.”

“Bee is a bit of an instigator,” Poe replied, seeing closely for the first time the man’s eyes and the way they seemed to shine in what little sunlight there was. Admittedly, he was the type to fall in love with strangers every other day, so it wasn’t really his fault when he failed to notice the leash winding around both their legs as Bee caught sight of another animal across the creek and dragged them both with her into the water.

“Why did I take you on a walk today,” Poe gasped in frustration when he sat up. “I am so sorry, let me help you up,” he said, offering a hand to the man who looked significantly more annoyed than he had before. 

“You know, I think I’m alright, thanks.” He stood up and pulled his hoodie off in an attempt to wring it out. 

“Seriously, is there something I can do to make it up to you?”

“You can help me find my phone,” the man replied, patting down his pockets. “I think it fell in the water.”

“Shit, okay.” Poe got his own phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. Thank God and whoever had the misfortune of watching over him for the idea to get a waterproof case. They scanned the creek for a few minutes before Poe spotted a bright blue stripe in the water and grabbed it. 

“I really hope this is yours,” he said, and the man’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! Oh, great, okay, that’s one less thing to worry about.” He flipped it over in his hands and tried the power button, and the phone flickered to life. “Phew.”

For once, Poe didn’t know what to do other than to continue apologizing. “I’m so sorry about all the trouble, again.” He stuck his phone back in his pocket and remembered what was in it just as he felt the soaking wet napkins on his fingers. “You have got to be kidding me.”

He pulled the phone out and scooped the paper mush out of his pocket. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

The man, who had been previously preoccupied with his phone, looked at him in disbelief for a moment, like he was wondering how this situation could have gotten any weirder or worse before busting out laughing.  _ He has a nice laugh, _ Poe’s brain supplied unhelpfully. 

“I’m sorry, I know we’re both having a bad time right now, but you holding a handful of napkin mush while standing in this creek might be the funniest thing I’ve seen all day.”

For a moment, Poe thought to reply with indignant anger, but then he looked at the handful of napkin, and then at Bee, who was trying to drink the creek water, and then at the man, who was still laughing, and couldn’t help but laugh at himself, too. 

“You know what, that’s fair,” he replied, and half-laughed half-groaned when he realized he would have to put the wet napkins  _ back _ in his pocket. “I’m just gonna put those back and fish my dog out of the water.”

“Oh that’s so much worse.”

“Don’t I know it. Bee! Come here, we’re going home.”

For once, she listened, trotting through the water to Poe, looking pleased with herself if that was an expression a dog could make. 

“I know I said it already, but I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“You know,” the man said, like he was thinking hard about it. “There is something you can do.” He tapped at his phone for a second and handed it over to Poe with a new contact screen open. “My name’s Finn.”

Poe grinned, taking the phone and typing in his number. 

“I’m Poe.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this silly little oneshot i wrote a few days ago. 101 dalmatians has been one of my favorite movies since i was little, so i'm honestly wondering how i haven't written it sooner. thank you for reading!


End file.
